Paint the Stars
by lSilverFoxl
Summary: The sky has always captured Kiku's attention. It's no wonder that he becomes the one to paint the sky after he dies. Though it can get kind of lonely, he's fine with that. Until the Earl of Rain decides to talk to him. [One Shot] (Asakiku)


**Paint the Stars**

* * *

 **Summary: The sky has always captured Kiku's attention. It's no wonder that he becomes the one to paint the sky after he dies. Though it can get kind of lonely, he's fine with that. Until the Earl of Rain decides to talk to him. [One Shot] (AsaKiku)**

 **Rated T for mentioned character death. Haru is an OC and the only character I actually own. Human names are used in this.**

 **Edit: I would like to thank Kaivenoir from deviantart for the cover! I love it so much, you can check it out on the link posted on my profile!**

* * *

The sky has always been a marvel to one, Kiku Honda. In the morning it is delicate and calm, the sun slowly rising up to kiss the land with its light. The noon time is bright and loud, the sun is at its highest and the sky has never been bluer. Afternoon sees the sky relaxing, the sun is lazy and the sky is sleepy, when the sun sets it is breath taking and heart stopping.

It's night that he sees the sky light up with all its splendour. Stars litter the sky all twinkling and awe inspiring, the moon changes shape and is always a seeming mystery with secrets to uncover. The air gains an odd tone and creatures of the night come out of hiding to play. If anything, this may be one of the reasons why he's a night owl.

His admiration of the sky and how it changes is why he isn't surprised when he becomes the Sky Painter after he dies.

To explain, when select people die, they are taken as the apprentice for certain beings. These beings are either looking for an apprentice in order to have someone as a replacement for them when they have to fade away or take in the newer ones under their wing to teach them the basics. For Kiku, his love for the sky is the reason why the fading Sky Painter had taken him in.

The previous Sky Painter had been a woman named, Haru. She's much like the season she's named after, mothering and gentle, kind words and nudging encouragements. This combined with Kiku's natural talent in arts had made it all the more easier for him to take over the job until she had completely faded away. A smile on her face, wearing that cherry blossom kimono she loved as she told him how she's heading off to see her husband.

It took a while for Kiku to stop painting the sky so sadly, it had reflected his grief as he painted the morning sky to look lonelier and the noon to be less bright and much more toned down. The other beings like him had noticed (it is painted in the sky after all) but otherwise ignored it. However, once he moved on, it slowly grew to be as beautiful as ever.

One of the beings, the Earl of Rain Arthur, noticed this change. Kiku had honestly been a recluse to the other beings, speaking sparingly to the Wind Trader Lars who occasionally flew by, if only to hear about the latest gossip. As such, it had surprised him when the Earl had approached him during a downpour. Kiku had been painting the last stroke of the sky to contrast the mood of the downpour for when the rain stops. That had been when the Earl approached him, flying up towards Kiku's relaxed position on a high cloud beside the spot he had painted.

"Good day! I'm not sure if you know me but I'm the Earl of Rain," The man greeted with a smile. "O-of course, I'm sure you figured that out seeing as it's raining right now…"

Kiku bowed to the Earl before righting himself. "I am Kiku the Sky Painter as I'm sure you know." He smiled while gesturing to the paint brush in his hand.

That had started the strongest friendship Kiku had besides his friendship with the Sheriff of the Sun Alfred, who protects the sun during its journey and watches over it during the night.

If Kiku were to be honest, he's glad the Earl had approached him as they bonded over tea and talked about their previous experiences. This is the happiest he has ever been since he became the Sky Painter. If anything, he was expecting it to be lonely and silent with only the art and the sky to fill the hole left in his heart from Haru's passing. Whenever the rain came in, Kiku would wait patiently for Arthur to poke his head out of the clouds and talk.

Sometimes, instead of talking, they would simply listen to the sound of rain while Kiku did his part, painting the sky. If it was raining during night time, Kiku would allow Arthur to tag along while he painted the stars and the light of the moon. It's during one such moment that Arthur had spoken.

"Kiku, I noticed that out of all the times you paint the sky, you paint the night much more delicately," Arthur paused as he searched for a word, "Almost reverently if you ask me, why is that?"

He flushed as he tacked on, "If it's not too personal of course!"

Kiku glanced back at the man. A small smile on his lips as he looked into the man's emerald eyes, "I suppose that would be because the night is my favourite time of day. That or perhaps it is because I had passed away during the night, gazing at the stars."

"Oh dear," Arthur whispered as he moved closer. He flailed his hands with no idea where to put them before Kiku gave an amused huff and took his hand and squeezing it tight.

Kiku continued, "I had tuberculosis and had been one of the people who were treated outside. The sky was my freedom when I didn't have any. The night sky was my comfort for when I was alone and surrounded by strangers."

Arthur's eyes shimmered with emotion before he began to speak. "I died in the rain. I was running away from a group of bandits when I had passed. I still have the scar when they stabbed me through the heart before leaving my body in the rain."

Kiku nearly dropped the brush in his hand. He had honestly been surprised when Arthur told him how _he_ had passed away. The man was straight forward in his dislike of how he had passed. He always changed the topic when deaths were involved when the others talked. There had been much speculation about how the Earl had died. One rumour had it that Arthur had died as a knight who protected the kingdom valiantly in the rain. Another rumour said that Arthur was actually King Arthur and he had died at the hands of Morgana.

Each rumour had been as outlandish as the last but to hear it from the man itself is truly humbling. Kiku made sure to paint the next star when he realized he spent too much time on the crescent moon.

"Would you like to paint the stars with me?" The words spilled out of his mouth before he could even think.

Arthur gasped, his eyes growing wide as he wondered for a moment. It isn't forbidden for a being to aid another in their job. Though, he glanced at his own hands, he's used to singing and conducting the clouds to swirl and pour, counting the beats as the thunder crashes in place of the percussion and the rain taps like the keys of on a piano while the wind whispered or howled. He shifted closer to Kiku, he's not sure if he can actually do this. He's not sure if he can paint the stars to be as gorgeous as Kiku does it. Making it white or yellow ad gentle, he's not sure if he can do that.

"Are-are you sure?" He whispered as the rain reached a light drizzle.

Kiku nodded his head, his brown eyes shining with warmth and comfort. "I am sure. Here, I'll show you how if you want. Sit down in front of me and take my brush,"

Arthur did as told; holding the brush with such reverence one would think he was handling glass. "Show me,"

Kiku took Arthur's hand gently and whispered instructions while moving his hand along. They spent the rest of the drizzle like this, painting star after star, all the while Kiku couldn't help but savour the moment. The feeling, the gentleness, the entire atmosphere feels different. If anything it felt almost like…a date.

A review of his emotions made him realize how fast his heart is beating. His cheeks feel warm and Kiku suddenly realized how close he is to Arthur. He didn't pull back however, instead he continued like this. He began talking about the stars they're painting, their names what sort of myth the star is involved in. He talked of the myth of Orion and how he was hung into the stars. He spoke of the moon legends he is fond of like the one where a woman named Chang'e flew to the moon and met a rabbit pounding medicine.

The stayed like that as the last raindrop lingered and the sky cleared up. Arthur, saddened that he has to leave, waved goodbye at his companion, his fingers touched with paint and heart light even after his confession. Kiku replied in kind and watched as Arthur flew off to take a rest or make it rain somewhere else.

* * *

As the sun rose and Kiku painted over the night sky with the morning blues, he was greeted by Alfred.

"Good morning, Kiku!" The Sheriff greeted with his happy grin.

"Good morning, Alfred," He greeted back, filling in the light around the sun. A soft yellow should do it, he thought to himself, tapping the brush with the colour in mind.

The brush changed colours from blue to yellow and he continued with his work. The pain brush moving over the blue next to the sun and making it a soft yellow, a few movements caused the paints to blend as Kiku busied himself.

"You know, it never gets old watching you paint the sky. Though, you take a lot longer than Haru did," Alfred pointed out, taking a sip out of his morning whiskey.

Kiku stilled, the paintbrush hovering over the neatly finished section, "I suppose that would be because I don't have much to do when I'm not painting."

Alfred nodded his head, "Hmm, maybe I should take out my cards, play a few games. I mean, even if you love painting, I'm sure even _you_ would get tired eventually if that's all you ever do."

Kiku tapped his brush with the thought of it being clean before keeping it at his side. Alfred has a point. He is getting tired of constantly painting. His hands deserve a rest after how many times he had decorated the sky.

"Then why not take a break now?" He replied, tilting his head and nodding at the cloud he had been sitting on, the cloud growing larger.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Normally Kiku would agree with him before going back to painting or simply set down his brush and take a break by sipping tea. Maybe he was getting out of the habit of painting away his grief for Haru? Either way, he can't look a gift horse in the mouth and sat down in front of the sky painter.

The two of them began playing poker.

Alfred twitched as the sun slowly rose up, what?! He stared at the royal flush that Kiku set down. The man's kind smile never wavering. His own hand was a four of a kind.

"It seems, Alfred, that I win again,"

Alfred looked up at the sky, "Well, I should get going! See ya 'round, Kiku!" The man gathered his cards and flew up to the sun.

Kiku chuckled as he readied the sky for noon. Painting over the soft blue morning to be a bright and cheerful blue, he's not sure why he's being much more accommodating but he figured it had to do with last night. After all, it's not every day that one learns they're in love. Kiku hummed, he's being rather accepting of this, maybe it's because he's such an old man now. He huffed in amusement, he may look young but his soul is old.

Maybe it's the doing of Francis? The man is the current Cupid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur is currently making it rain in France. The Earl is singing a song of joy and love, reflecting on his own feelings last night. If he was being honest, he never felt that before. Not in this life and not in his past life.

"Bonjour, Arthur! This is the first time I've heard you singing such a song. I'm glad you are finally embracing the joys of love and beauty!" Ah, there's Cupid.

He paused in his singing, "What is it that you want, you bloody frog?"

Francis gave Arthur a smug smile, "Ah, I know when a person is in love, so I'm here to help."

Arthur froze. Love, is that what he's feeling?

"Oui, oui Arthur, you are in love. There's no use denying it, I know the look on a man's face when he is in love." Francis flew closer, "So who is it?"

"Alfred?" Arthur pulled a face. He had taken Alfred under his wing and saw him more as a son than a potential lover!

"Oh! How about the Sea Carer, Michelle? No, not even a little?" Francis frowned.

"Hmm, it's not me. I know that for sure." He paced around, back and forth while Arthur continued his duty, conducting the rain to a crescendo.

"AH!" The man yelled with a big grin on his face while thunder roared below them. Arthur jumped at the sudden shout as the beat became syncopated from his fright.

"It's the painter, Kiku. Am I right?" At the flush on Arthur's face, the man whooped. "Ah, so I'm right. Well, I'm sure you both will make each other very happy. Oui, you two will make such a splendid couple!"

Arthur shoved Francis slightly, the blush still present on his face. "Don't be so loud you git!"

Francis pouted, "Oh don't be shy. I know things will turn out to be great for the both of you. Tell you what, talk to Kiku about your feelings and see what will happen."

Arthur crossed his arms. The rain began to reflect his emotions when he stopped actively conducting. Instead of the upbeat and cheerful song of love, it became the hesitant whispers of doubt and confusion.

"This isn't a joke right?" He whispered to the cold air, "You aren't building me up only to be embarrassed yes?"

Francis softened his expression, his blue eyes shining with gentle care. His entire body language shifted from teasing to caring in a snap. "Oh Arthur, you won't be burned. I am the bringer of love, how can I do that to one of my good friends? I am not that cruel, my friend."

Arthur bit his lip. "Right… So, are you saying I'm not being too hasty with this?"

"Of course not, Arthur, you two have been as thick as thieves since you two began talking. It's no wonder that you fell in love," Francis said.

"Alright, I believe you. I'll talk to him tonight," Arthur answered.

Francis hesitated for a moment before hugging his friend. "It'll be alright, my friend. You can do it, I know you can."

"Thank you." Arthur returned the hug. "If it doesn't go well, be there for me?"

Francis nodded his head, even if his friend couldn't see it. "Forever, Arthur."

* * *

Night arrived quickly, Kiku looked forward to this. A big smile on his lips as he began to paint the North Star, hopefully Arthur would have a rain shower for tonight. It would be nice to paint with him again. The rumble of thunder grabbed his interest as he hid his giddy smile behind the sleeve of his kimono. It seems Arthur does have a rain shower.

Now that he knew that he actually loved Arthur, he's now conscious of the way his stomach seems to become an acrobat and his cheeks heat up at the very thought of seeing Arthur. The sky reflected his giddiness, becoming even much more beautiful, the already painted stars twinkled and the moon a gentle glow. Kiku liked to think the sky was being romantic for this case.

"Hello, Kiku!" Arthur called out with a smile even if his heart is beating faster than a drum. "It's a beautiful night."

Kiku greeted Arthur back, "Hello, Arthur. I'm glad you think that way,"

As the rain began their symphony Arthur sat next to Kiku on his cloud. The two began talking though none of them noticed the increased attraction in their movements. Gentle touches here and there, looking into each other's eyes longer than necessary. In the distance, Francis stood by. He knows they both like each other, he is Cupid after all. Perhaps they need a nudge? A cheeky smile grew on his face.

"The current constellation I'm painting is Leo the Lion." Kiku explained. Arthur watched his movements curiously. While Kiku painted individual stars with emphasis on their lone beauty, he painted constellations with the image of how they should look together in mind.

As Arthur leaned closer to take a look at Kiku's work, a strong gust of wind pushed Arthur into Kiku. Kiku turned to catch him. Surprise etched into both of their faces when Arthur landed on top of Kiku, a hand on either side of his head and a leg out between Kiku's. At their position, Arthur flushed. Oh dear. His green eyes are wide as he took in Kiku's position beneath him. Kiku's brown eyes gazing into Arthur's with worry.

"Uhm-" "Are you-" They both began.

Kiku blinked first. Arthur continued staring. The two began to smile at each other.

"Pfft!" "Hahaha!"

They laughed together at their situation. If Kiku could speak he would have said this looked like something out of a cheesy _shoujo manga!_

"You go first," Kiku pointed out. They stayed in their position out of forgetfulness and Arthur quickly sobered up.

Serious green eyes, like looking into a viridian glade, gazed into his soul.

"I… Kiku, we've been friends for a long time now. To mortals it would be centuries but to us, it feels like months. Still, I can't help but fall in love with you."

Kiku stiffened. What?

"What I'm saying is that. I love the way you look when you paint the stars. The way you laugh or smile in that odd way of yours when you talk about something that happened. How you seem to move on from the pain of what had happened in the past even if you still remember it. I love the way you hum along to my music even if you don't know the song." Arthur choked up a bit as tears welled into his eyes.

"I… you don't have to love me back but…I-I love you! I love you, Kiku!" He shut his eyes to shield them from seeing whether or not Kiku accepted his confession.

A tear drop fell on Kiku's face. This knocked him out of his stunned silence to reach out and rub away the tears with a thumb. Arthur opened his eyes as Kiku smiled up at him.

"Arthur… I don't like it when you cry." Kiku moved his hand to cup his cheek. "If I am honest, I only found this out last night. But, I love you too, Arthur. There's no denying how I felt when I held you in my arms and watched the wonder light your face as you filled in a star with color. I only realize now how much I love you because it hurts. It hurts to see you in pain. I want to hold you and kiss it all better. Arthur, I know you love me as well but… Will you be-" Kiku paused, the word boyfriend seemed juvenile. "Will you be my love?"

Arthur wiped away the tears in his eyes as he grinned at his love. "Yes. Yes. By a thousand stars, yes, I will!"

They moved out of that position and Kiku didn't hide the smile on his face. Arthur leaned on the shoulder of his love. Maybe he should listen to Francis more, after all it was he who had urged him to talk to Kiku. If it weren't for Francis, he would have avoided Kiku!

The two held each other, the rain now a gentle and soft hum in the background. As Arthur softly sang the words of a complete love song, Kiku painted a twinkling star that he knew would actually be Venus. Meanwhile, Francis flew off with a happy smile. It seems that big brother Francis finished another job well done. Oh, love if always such a beautiful thing.

* * *

Word travels quickly between the major beings. After all, these two are such instrumental beings that shape the world! They talked about the relationship between the Earl of Rain and the Sky Painter. Oh, how romantic these two are together. The Sky Painter would be seen painting the stars with the Earl or more like holding his hand to paint the stars. The Earl in turn sang songs of love and hope and looking for the stars.

Many a being mooned over their relationship, after all, it's simply adorable. Once, Laura the assistant of the Wind Trader saw the Earl and the Painter laughing so hard they could barely kiss. Oh it's truly adorable. Though they barely talk about the details and are more like cooing over how happy the two are and talking about how close they are. To sum it up, a rather smug Francis continues to hold how they actually became a couple a secret held closely to his heart.

Alfred heard of this and went to congratulate his father-figure and his good friend over their new relationship before being on his way to catch up with the sun. A lunar eclipse is coming close so he needs to make sure the sun won't be stuck when the moon and it converge. Not only that but he also has to make sure the sun won't go haywire now.

Many beings congratulated the couple until they grew to be old news. Still, every time they saw the two together they can't help but smile at how happy they are together.

* * *

Arthur grinned as he held his partner underneath the stars. He touched the box in his pocket and fell on one knee.

Kiku's eyes grew wide at this as Arthur held his hand.

"Kiku, we've been together for so long yet every day my love for you grows bigger and bigger. Today, I know how happy I am together and how happy I am when I see you. I want to wake up every day with the knowledge I'll see you. Be it under the stars or above a rainbow. These stars have seen us become partners and I wish for these stars to see us take a step further."

The box Arthur took out is popped open, revealing a splendid ring made of silver, a pearl and an emerald set together like the yin and yang.

"Kiku, will you marry me?"

The answer seemed obvious with the way Kiku smiled.

"Yes."

Above them the stars twinkled, freshly painted and bright as ever. The full moon watching over them in its mysterious glow, Kiku couldn't wait to paint the stars with Arthur with the ring on his finger. Below them, the rain grew louder with their own cheers for their beloved conductor.

The wedding, Kiku knew, would definitely be underneath the stars they have painted.


End file.
